My Mates Pain
by VampireLover010
Summary: Set after New Moon Bella and Jacob have finally got en Bella leaves Jacob and his world is turned upside down. Two years later Jacob sees Bella! What will his reaction be to his mate Bella supposedly engaged to another. (Story being edited. Going to take down the five chapters and after I've made them look all pretty for you guys I'll re-post them and hopefully with ch6!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_I have to go! I can't stay here._

Those thoughts raced through my head as I piratically jumped out of my skin from waking up. I had a dream, no not a dream a nightmare.

"Jake.."

I whispered looking down at his sleeping massive form in my bed. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed when he slept. Just by looking at his face all I wanted to do was to crawl back into his side, have him drape an arm around me, and fall back to sleep. Tonight that would not happen.

Out of habit I let my eyes scan his tan torso. The rest of his body being covered by the sheets. I sighed hating those sheets right now.

"Bells." A murmuring Jake turns on his side facing me. I sit there again speechless at his beauty. This boy, no not a boy. This man had taken my fragile broken heart and pieced it back together. After Edward..left. After the Cullen's had abandoned me. Looking back on that time was hard for me but I was able to do it because of Jacob, the pack, and of course Charlie.

The Pack, Emily, Rachel, and after a few months even Leah helped me. They were my family now.

A long time ago I had realized that I didn't just fall in love with Jacob Black, but with all of them.

Most of my days I spent with Emily. She was kind , but fierce woman. One would need to be with all the testosterone that floated in and out of her house. Ideas of opening up our on restaurant on the Rez someday our main topic. We would spend days in her house, sometime Sam and Jacob would sit off to the side pouting that their mates were secretly dating. They were always stumped because they didn't know if they disproved of this idea of not.

Embry and Quil would ever so often refer to themselves as my favorite. This deceleration always had me blushing red all over my face. To make matters worse it never stopped there. Sam and Seth would come in arguing with the two that they were the favorites. I would have to distract them with what Collin liked to call 'Bella Treats'. Stuffing their mouths until everyone forgot such silly things.

I'm struck from my daze down memory lane by a breeze coming in from the open window. The window was never opened unless Jacob stayed over. He was a space heater after all and sometimes it was too much and the breeze was needed. Or else I would wake up sweaty and my hair all plastered over my face. That same window Jake had to sneak into plenty of times after we started dating. Shortly after Charlie gave him a key and now my overgrown wolf was stuck using the front door.

Charlie. We had become so close over the last few years. I knew losing me would hurt him but I had no choice in the matter. I had to leave something that wouldn't have Charlie knocking down doors looking for me. If he thought I had just gone missing my poor dad would never stop looking for me.

The tears poured down my face now. So hot they seemed to but against me cheek. Swiping them away with the back of my hand I knew crying wouldn't help me. Getting out of bed I found my old suitcase

ans started to pack. I actually did it quickly and silently not stumbling over my own two feet for once.

Jacob moved in the bed again but I knew he was out and wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

I came to my desk pulling out my favorite purple floral notepad. I would leave a note for the two of them. Something that would crush both men I loved dearly.

**Dear Jake.**

**I know you think I've been acting weird lately. Truth is I've been seeing Edward. I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you would react. Edward has agreed to take me back and change me tomorrow morning. I'm sorry for leading you on all this time, but he's my soul mate. I can't live without him. I could never love you like I love him. Tell Charlie I went back with Edward and I'll be putting off school for awhile to be with my new husband. **

I threw the pen down on the desk not being able to write any more. I didn't even have the strength to sign my name at the bottom. More tears were coming but again I fought them. For one out of my miserable lonely roller coaster life I, Isabella Maria Swan was going to protect the people I loved. If that meant leaving then that's what I would do.

I pushed my brown hair out of my face so I could get a better look at the letter. I must have read it a hundred times. How could I be so hard and cold to Jake like that, but I knew in the back of my head that it had to be done. As the morning light spilled through the room I knew my time was up, and that he would be waiting for me. I didn't want to keep him waiting in fear of the consequence my lingering moments would cause. I looked back at my sleeping wolf and prayed silently in my head that I would see him again and that he wouldn't hate me. That he found happiness in his life.

I touched the nape of my neck and felt my mate mark. I remembered where Jacob had bitten me the first time we made love. He said it was a wolf tradition that the mates of a wolf bare the wolf's mark so to warn all other wolves that I belonged to him. At the time I was a little freaked out about running around with a bite mark on my neck but now I was proud of it. Beside the mark allowing Jacob to sense when I was in pain or danger it made me feel connected to him. Sometimes I could feel his emotions as well. I knew that I loved that Jacob loved me enough to have chosen me to bare his mark.

Once when I had went to visit Renee over the summer for two weeks I kept feeling this pull on my heart and over the first two days it had got stronger and stronger. I called Jacob immediately and told him about the feeling and he told me that he felt it too but it was ten times stronger and had started the moment he couldn't see me any more when I had boarded my plane. I ended up leaving Rene's house six days early hoping to surprise Jake, but when I got to the airport in Forks then first thing I saw was Jake's massive figure standing in the middle of the airport. I rushed past all the countless people and into to his burning arms as he swept me off my feet. Despite him ruining my surprise I was so happy to see him. I knew the big smile on my face made me look like a fool but at that moment in time I didn't care. Later on that nigh as we lay in his bed with the sheets sticking to our body's, and our breathes coming out in paces I asked him how did he know I was coming home early and he looked me dead in the eyes as his finger pulled back a string of by brown hair and said "I felt you coming closer to me the feeling was letting go of my heart and I just knew you where coming home to me" The bite on my neck would always remind me of my Jacob and I knew when I left and wherever I slept I would feel this mark and have a little of my Jacob with me.

I walked down the steps in my house until I got to the front door. Again I hadn't tripped yet. I went outside and packed my suitcases in the bed of my truck. As I eased into the drivers seat and started my truck which roared to life I couldn't help but think of Jake, I found myself all cried out of tears. Later when I drove past the "You Are Now Leaving Forks" sign I found out that I was wrong I could cry some more. I drove for five hours straight reaching my destination I saw him standing there by a black car just like he said he would be and I pulled my car over right behind his. I stepped out the car and as soon as the door to my truck shut I was slammed into the dirt the metal taste of blood in my mouth and I looked up to see the man who had caused this nightmare of a morning. He was walking towards me his brown hair cut short and his face looked just as beautiful as all the other vampires

He knelt over me and grabbed a fist full of my hair causing me to hiss in pain. He pulled my face towards his and whispered in my ear

"Isabella you are late. Don't ever leave me waiting for you. Now lets go and clean yourself up I cant have you bleeding all over my car."

I knew then that as black spots blurred my vision that I was now in the new hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob didn't understand why he had to go to the store. He would have thought that being Alpha of the pack would have given him some authority or power even, but no! He was a sucker for Emily. She cared for him even in his darkest hours and he would always be grateful, but that didn't mean he had to like going to the store all the way in Lakewood, Washington for some weird ingredients. Walking up in the store he smelled a flower scent that made his mouth water. They almost smelled like his mate. His mate. He swore that he would never think about her. Just at the thought of her had his heart jumping out of his chest. At 6foot 5 with 99% muscle there were not a lot of things that could do that to his heart. Shaking his head as if to shake her out of his head he grabbed a shopping cart and headed towards the frozen food section

Hugh he had finally gotten to the bottom of what seemed like Emily's bottomless list as he pushed his way too full cart to the meat section . Felling a pull in his chest he knew he was ready to go. After standing there in line for about ten minutes he started to wonder where the butcher was. Pushing his cart to the other side of the counter there stood the butcher practically groping some lady. He hade to admit though the lady was beautiful. With medium brown chocolate hair and a slim build with curves and long legs that where defiantly out for show it the tight skirt she had on. Then he yelled to the butcher could he get some service today please"

The butcher a chubby man who was growing bald with greaes and blood stains covering his apron spun around. He almost had the audacity to make a smart comment but then when his eyes grew large taking in the Indian man he swallowed hard and got back behind the counter. Good Jacob thought I don't have time to whoop your ass any way. Once the butcher was gone he had a full view of the woman now.

Clearing his throat he said "Excuse me miss I didn't mean to be rude, but the man acts like he dosent have a job and that thererarent people wating on him"

Spinning around the woman said "it's…..

Jacob the new almighty pack leader of all the werewolves was utterly speechless. A bloody leech could have been bitten his leg and he wouldn't even notice . Quill and Embry could be trying to kill Brady and Collin and again and he could care less. Standing in front of him was his wife, his imprint, his mate , his Bella. There she stood not just five seconds ago flirting with the butcher, he could feel his control slipping but then again Isabella Black always did do crazy things to him.

Reaching out to grab her the butcher yelled at them

"A do you want your meat or what Mr. I can't wait in the line like normal people"

The five seconds it took Jacob to turn his gaze to the butcher and back to Bella she was already gone. Running towards the door he hoped to catch up with her I mean she was a human woman and he was a damn werewolf and he couldn't even catch her. By the time he made it to the parking lot he saw he driving in a red flashy Porsche leaving him to want to chase her so bad. Jacob had to wonder when the chasing would stop. Then again he always chased after Bella for as long as he could remember.

Please Review and read first story. I really need a beta so bad and just tell me what you thought. Did I write I well did you hate it was it too short too long any feedback will be good I promise just please review thanks Vampire Lover 101


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own own twiligt or any of its charecters sm does kinda sucksn

Chapter 3 Bella Pov

How could this have happened Bella thought. My heart still beating wildly in my chest. I climbed out of my cay looking over my shoulder. Even though it was dark I found myself looking into the bushes. Jacob could be anywhere. Running into the house my heels clicking on the ground. Locking the lock and resetting the alarm. Silly me if Jacob wanted inside this house neither would stop him. Putting my hand on my chest I could hear my heart slamming as if to break out . Walking up the stairs the house sounded quiet. Too quiet. It was pitch black outside and I had been driving all day. How could this day have been any worse.

_**Flashback:**_Ugh. A Monday. I hate Monday's looking over at my alarm clock it was It was only 4:45 in the morning. It was still dark outside. Sitting up in the Bed. I thought about all the things I had to do today. Not much but enough to keep me busy. Busy was good Busy keep me from thinking.

Getting up I got in the shower. I had a long day today and I wasn't going to stall in bed any longer.

Running my hand through my damp hair while I drove in traffic. I wanted to scream. Sitting in my car from five fity six to six thirty five was not what I planned to do with my time today. If I didn't hurry the store would close at seven thirty and was at least a ten minute drive from where I was.

Driving my car I always got weird stares. I hated this car if I could burn it I would. I knew that some people would love to have a brand new candy red Porsche at there disposal. I wasn't one of those people. Then again I never got the things I wanted so why start getting them new. The sound of a horn being blow broke me put of my daze. The accident that had been there was now cleaned up and the cars where now moving. Yes I might get home in time to watch an old episode of True Blood or something.

Walking in the store. It suddenly felt cold wearing a short black skirt and white blouse. I had forgotten my jacket in the car. She just wanted to grab the groceries stuff her face and watch T.V.

First thing first she had to go to the meat section. The Butcher Donovan and old man who was losing his hair and always smelled like rotting fish. Speaking of Donovan he must of saw her approaching because he was leaving from behind the counter coming towards her.

"If it isn't my favorite customer Isabella" he said with a smile of his face that showed his missing teeth in the front.

"Don" I replied awkwardly "you know I like to be called Bella we have been through this a million times"

"mmm well I think I need a lesson about that don't you Isabella" he said stepping close to me.

Way to close. I almost vomited in my mouth at the smell of him.

"Well how about you just go to the doctor and get that memory of yours checked out instead" I replied

"Oh Isabella you know I Love it when you talk dirty to me" Donovan said his hand caressing my arm in a lazy rotation

Side stepping from him so that we where no longer touching I said "Don how is your wife Terri doing I hear she had to have surgery last week.

"Terri she's fine now me I'm the one that's dying of a broken heart" he said gripping his shirt. I had to deal with Don once a week. He always Flirted with everything with legs and a pretty face. His wife a sweet woman that Bella had the pleasure of meeting once was the most wonderful person she had ever meet. Why she had to be stuck to a man like Donavan Bella had no idea

Knowing she would regret it but too nice to tell Don to stick it where the sun don't shine she asked any way.

"Why are you dying of a broken heart Don"

"Because the most beautiful woman ever wont go out with me"

"Thank you for the compliment Don but shouldn't you be saving all your comments for your Wife"

Stepping back she was cornered between Don and the counter. Sure enough the basterd put his arms on both sides of her caging her in. Leaning down he whispered

"she doesn't care or listen to me the way you do Bella"

Before she could reply she heard a voice say "Hello can I get some service"

With Don preoccupied she moved from the counter and took a couple of steps back turning around to grab her cart before she could walk away the voice spoke again.

"Excuse me miss. I didn't mean to be rude, but the man acts like he doesn't have a job and that there aren't people waiting on him"

Turning around to thank the man Bella replied "its…" but the words died on her lips. Was she dreaming. She hoped she was dreaming or she was the victim of a very cruel joke.

Standing in front of her was Jacob Black. A man she had thought she would never see again. Standing there she saw his face had a more of a rough edge to it. She wanted to run right then and there but Jacob was just standing there with this look on his face like the world had just fell of orbit. Thankful for Don for once in her life she was glad that Don had interrupted the stare down by talking to Jacob

"A do you want your meat or what Mr. I can't wait in the line like normal people" Don yelled in there direction.

Seeing that Jacob had broken whatever spell his eyes had over me I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Forgetting my basket i ran towards the door. Jumping into my car I sped off not looking behind me. I had to be as far away from Jacob as possible. I had to get away now. I ran threw a couple of lights but I didn't care. Finally slowing down I looked in my mirror to make sure no one was following me. I had to be sure so I drove around the city until it turned dark. I couldn't have Jacob following me back home. This was going to be a long night

_**End Flashback**_

After a fresh Bath and a T-Shirt and some shorts she sat at her desk and checked her email. No one ever sent her emails at this new email. No one but one person. She had one new Email

Dear Bella

This is Sherry. I just got news. HE will be with the voulri for and extended time they want me and him to stay and carry out of some time we promised them a while back we will be gone for quiet some time. This is your shot Bella we will be here for a couple of years. Go home Bella. Go home. .Even if just for a while. Go home. If you want to come back. I'll alert you before we come near you. Do this Bella. I have to go.

Sherry

Could it be possible. Could she go back home and keep the secret. Could she face Jacob. After seeing him today she knew that wasn't possible. She missed home so much. Tears ran down her face. She could go home. She was going home. She knew that the moment she read the email. She knew that if what sherry was saying was true she could go home. Running to her closet she started packing. she was going home now. She couldn't risk this being a joke or a prank. She had an opportunity and she was taking it. Putting her clothes in her car she packed everything that had of value. She was going home. Home to forks.

_Yheah but not home to Jacob_

_She though. She was going home but not to Jacob._

_Authors note: Okay yes I got six reviews all together yes I am so proud of this. So what do you guys think am I rushing it. This just came to me. Next chapter we have a pissed off Jacob a shocked Charlie and a well you have to read to find out. Like I said please review it lets me know what your thinking plus a shout out to all the review I've gotten so far saw this once and it made me feel special for reviewing so here goes :_

_teamjake216:i ll try to make them longer but didnt want it to drag on but ill try _

niamhg:you will have to keep reading to find out why Bella leaves.**hugs back**

AvareKiz:Thank you for being my first review i hope you will come back to this story

MIZZ aLEBASTER:i will try to keep it shocking and exciting

Nessa032:ill try to update once a week

luv Vamirelover010


	4. Chapter 4

Bonus chapter ..mini bonus chapter again i dont

Jpov

"Embry, Quil I know what I'm doing." Jacob explained to his two best friends over the phone. Stirring his Black coffee as he looked down at the beach from the window in his kitchen. He had been on the phone with Quil and Embry for an hour going on two and he was getting quiet annoyed with the two.

"Jake man you don't know what your doing. You never know what your doing when Bella is concerned" Embry replied.

"Yheah you go all haywire and caveman on us" Quill said next.

"Hey you two are the ones that encouraged me to find Bella in the first place" Jacob said "Now that I've seen her. I've got to go back to Lakewood and see where that trail leads me"

"Jake like you said you don't even know if she's human or not.". Quil commented

"I know" One thing he would never like about being a werewolf. Sharing his mind with the pack. As soon as he returned to Forks he had shifted and let his pack know exactly what he saw. Like Quill had thew in his face. He had been so shocked seeing Bella he didn't even concentrate pn her smell long enough to see is she was human or not. With all his heart he wanted her to be human.

"Look guys Like I said I know what I'm doing. I know your concerned but I'm Alpha and what I say goes and Sam will be the temporary alpha until I get back alright I wont be gone that long. So will you two relax."

Hanging up the phone I drunk my Black coffee that was getting cold. Even though I was only leaving for a couple of days Embry and Quill had been on him that they though this wasn't a good idea. What did he care he would do anything to get Bella back.

Did he want her back he had to wonder. For nearly two years Bella had been missing. Not exactly missing. She just left him with a broken heart in an empty bed.

No he couldn't doubt himself his wolf was dying with out its' mate. He couldn't tell the pack they would Freak out on him and he didn't need that.

HE didn't need that now. Even though they where doing it right now sort of speaking. He really did not need this. For the last year he knew something was wrong. Every day he was losing more and more strength. He even was an inch shorter than his original height. Thankfully that the pack hadn't noticed but him seeing Bella had thrown him off his game.

If some one would have told him that three days ago when he walked into that grocery store and that he would have seen Bella he probably wouldn't believe them. But he did and that gave him and his wolf some hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov

Pulling into the wet drive way. Bella glanced at ther house ahead of her. After all the time spent away it was still in the exact condition it was when she left.

"You can do this Bella"

"Just get out the car and knock on the door"

_Yheah but my feet aren't moving _

Charlie was one of the many people I had to face. How would he react to seeing me again I had no idea what Jacob had told him about me leaving. Charlie might think im dead and seeing me would only freak him out.

Opening the door I felt breeze hit my skin.

God I forgot how cold Forks could get. Even if it was early August

Walking up to the door I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

Nothing. No response.

_That's because you barley knocked. Come on bella you can do this your wasting time you don't have._

Giving myself the courage I needed knocked harder on the door.

The door jerked open and I had to look up to see up had answered it.

"Bella."

I heard him say

I knew may face was stuck looking at him. I hadn't realized that he was talking again

"Bella honey. Is that you please say something"

Looking into the same exact brown as mine I felt tears run down my face. I could feel myself warm up as my skin turned red.

"Dad" I whisperherd ans I started to cry throwing myself into his arms.

"Dad I missed you so much"

"im so sorry" I said as I sobbed into Charlie's shirt. I missed him so much he even smelled the same. Like Coffee and Beer. Charlie the same old Charlie.

"Bella Honey where have you been"

"I was so scared sewttie I thought you where dead" I knew charliw was crying as well as his hand craddle my head closer to his chest. His voice breaking again I heard him mummor words like "Thank you Lord"

Standing on the porch with tears in my eyes while my dead held me to him I knew that I was home and that I never wanted to leave again.

After a while Charlie ushered me into the house. Walking past the living room he cut the television off whil grabbing the pizza box and empty beer cans that where scattered every where. Looking around coudnt help but smile. Nothing in the room had changed. The sofas wher in the eexact same spot. Al of them positioned around the Tv screen so that Charlie could see it no matter which one he chosed to sit it in. The pictures above the fire place where exactly the same but I quickly glanced away not wanting to see them. They would make me remember and I didn't want to remember. Not now it was to soon.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Charlie pulled a chair out for himself at sat their looking at me. It was if I was a dream and he really didn't believe I was there.

Over the Next two hors at that table I cried to Charlie telling him that I Coudnt be in Forks any more because I felt as if I was under too much pressure here. That there where too many memories of the cullens and that I wasn't happy here. When he asked why I didn't just tell him where I was going. I replied that I knew he would have tried to stop me.

I told him that I needed space to grow. That I had to become my own person and not so wrapped up in the person I was dating just need to be plain bella for awhile.

As night fall approached and the sounds of the outside crickets in the background became louder I saw Charlie get this look in his eye then he asked me a question I knew he had wanted to ask all night.

"Bella honey where are you staying"

"No No that came out wrong I meant how long are you staying"Charlie said in a tired voice

Standing up I walked over to where he was standing wrapping my hands around his waist laying my head on his chest I replied "its okay dad. I don't know how long I'm staying. I'm going to stay as long as I can. I will look for an apartment if that makes you feel any better but until then do you mind if I just stay here with you."

"Nothing will make me happer sweetie"

Turnig noff all the lights and making sure the doors where secure Charlie walked me up to my old beedroom .

Nothing hade changed. all my things where exactly how I lefted them except for the few things I had taken with me nothing had been touched.

"I never touched any of your stuff bells. I felt like if I did that would be a way of giving up. Ya know like telling myself you where really gone" Charlie said from behinde me.

"its okay Dad I understand"I replied. "Now go get some sleep dad"

In his eyes I knew that he was hesitant to leave. I had to reassure him."I promise dad I will be here I the mornig im not leaving"

Coming up to me Charlie pressed a kiss to my forhead

"Good night Bella""Night dad"

Approching my bed I sat at the end. I felt tired and worn out. With all the crying with charliw I felt as if I coudnt hold on any longer I was so tired. Laying my head against the pillow wondered what tomorrow whould bring

Who would I see next. Who did I want to see next.

_Jacob_

_NO I don't want to see Jacob. I hate Jacob. As I thought those words as I fell asleep I could only wish they where true and not lies I told myself._


	6. Chapter 6 AN

Hello readers!

I always hated these Authors Note because I would click on them thinking they were a new chapter when they weren't. Don't kill me. *Hides underneath her bed just in case* I know I quit on this story but I was thinking about it so I logged onto my account. A few people have this story listed under their favorite list, and I've gotten about 7 reviews. That might not be a lot for some people but for me that is like heaven. So I'm going to take down the old chapters. Re do them just a bit. So go back and re read them because you don't want to miss something important. After I finish with the old chapters the new one will come shortly afterward. Only reason why I'm re doing them is because I feel as if I have to get back in touch with the story. So yeah I'm done taking up your time now. Hopefully when the new chapters come up AND you review you and I can chat it up when I do the review shout outs at the end of the new chapter. Love you all. Yes. Even You the one in the back pretending to not read this.

Bye!


End file.
